M14
The M14 is an semi-automatic sniper rifle in Critical Ops. Description The M14 is a high damage semi-automatic sniper rifle, second to the URatio. It can kill an enemy within 1-2 shots at any distance, which outmatches most of the weapons available in Critical Ops in some situations. Its faster automatic fire rate bests the URatio's and its high recoil controls allows it to fire frequently while maintaining its accuracy. This quality allows some people to choose it over the Ratio's slow rate of fire. One can call it a single shot assault rifle with a scope. Its major con in Defuse is it has the most expensive price out of all the Critical Ops weapons, which majorly limits its availability to some players, leading some to purchase the URatio instead for a lower price. Like the URatio, it is inefficient while moving and firing at the same time and is less accurate when scoped out, making it harder to fight enemies very close to a player, especially when they are using a Knife or fast firing weapons like the MP7. Its damage is not fatal for most parts of a player's hitbox when shot once, which can be dangerous if in a duel with the one-shot kill URatio and even more dangerous if the player is armoured. The player should aim for the head for a one-shot kill. All in all, the M14 is a deadly hybrid with moderate fire rate and high damage. Properties The M14 is best used while in one stationary position, so it's best not to kill enemies while moving. Advantages *Proficient far range combat. *Medium fire rate. *Great accuracy. *Fatal damage to the head. Disadvantages *Heavy weight. *Non-fatal one-shots except the head. *Inaccurate while moving or without scoping. *Highest cost in the game. **As such, combined with costs for Kevlar, pistols and other gear, the total price would be even more expensive; a player would have to kill many players to regain the lost money. Guide Strategies As the M14 has a higher fire rate than the URatio, this can be used to the user's advantage. If going up against a URatio user, be sure to aim for the head to finish off the enemy quickly, as the URatio outmatches the M14 in damage. It is best to aim at far distances, where most weapons, especially the wide-ranged AK-47, are less likely to reach. Moving and strafing around at a minimal level helps to avoid enemy fire. Counter-Strategies In terms of damage in its class, it is far outmatched by the URatio. When using the latter against M14 users, it is optimal to aim the chest, abdomen or head for a one-shot kill. Tap-firing with assault rifles like the M4 or AK-47 is also an option. Moving and strafing around at a minimal level helps to avoid enemy fire. Trivia *It is based off the M14 rifle, or the United States Rifle, 7.62 mm, M14, with 20 rounds instead of 10. *Due to the weapon having high damage, accuracy and medium fire rate, some of the community refers to the M14 as overpowered. Gallery M143.png|M14 model pre-patch 0.6.5.9. Category:Weapons Category:Critical Ops Weapons Category:Sniper Rifles